1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diffraction system, more particularly to a microwave diffraction system simulating Bragg diffraction by using microwave.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bragg diffraction has been applied to x-ray crystallography to determine the arrangement of atoms within a crystal. For instruction purpose, x-ray, electron or neutron diffraction are not only expensive but also hazardous to health in the case of long-term exposure to x-ray. In addition, the atoms in the crystal lattice are invisible to the eyes and thus not convincing for instruction purpose.
Applying microwave radiation to metal cylinders simulating crystal lattices may solve the above-mentioned problems at a lower cost. However, conventional microwave diffraction systems have disadvantages in larger size (about 1-2 meters) and deviation from theoretical value of the experimentally obtained diffraction angle.
To sum up, it is now a current goal to provide a microwave diffraction system having smaller size and presenting diffraction pattern approximate to the theoretical value.